Unsealed Vampire II: Tsukune Lord of Arcania
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Moka is dead, killed by Mizore and is held captive in the snow country, but when a strange wizard offers him help with not only to escape but restore Moka to him how will Tsukune react?
1. Ogaion

Hello All, Dragon Ninja 1138 here, This story is a sequel to Lord of the Land of Fire's Unsealed Vampire so If you are reading this first GO READ THAT ONE BEFORE READING THIS!!!

Tsukune: Lord of Arcania

Chapter 1

Ogaion

Moka was dead, Tsukune was arranged to marry Mizore and doomed to this snowbound land for the rest of his life. Tsukune knelt there on the floor wondering what to do, should he kill himself? He would be with Moka in death if he did that, however what if there was nothing beyond death? What would he do? He would've given his life away for nothing. "Yes, so many choices, Tsukune…" said a voice behind him

Tsukune Jolted and fell off the bed onto the wood floor in surprise and looked around to see a man standing there in a white robe hooded with an ornate staff with a emerald green orb set in the top, he wore a sword at his belt in a wine-red sheath and a belt featuring a dagger and pouches of unknown contents and upon the buckle was the an Egyptian style eye. "Who are you?" asked Tsukune

"I am Ogaion, Lord of Arcania, I am a wizard and I've come to help you." Said the wizard

Tsukune rolled his eyes "Not unless you can bring Moka back to life." He said

"That's actually what I was thinking." Said Ogaion

Tsukune did a double take "You can?" he asked astounded

Ogaion nodded, smiling "But we must be quick about it we mu—" but the wizard was interrupted when Mizore came back up into the room "You didn't come down for lunch so I bro—" Mizore stopped when she saw the wizard standing there "Who are you?" she asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"One who bring Tsukune to his rightful lover." Said Ogaion

at this a look of rage came over Mizore's face "NOBODY WILL TAKE TSUKUNE FROM ME!" she cried out about to throw some Ice Kunai at the Wizard

But the wizard wove a spell and a pentacle with writing appeared underneath Tsukune "That will teleport you to my sanctum, my aids are preparing for the ritual, don't worry about me, I'll be along in a moment. He said as Tsukune vanished he heard Mizore Cry out

"NOOOOO!"

The next thing Tsukune Knew, he was standing in a large chamber with middle ages-style decorations three green-cloaked figures stood before him and bowed "You are Aono Tsukune?" asked one of them

"Y-yes I am." Said Tsukune

"Follow us, said another and they led him to a pair of doors labeled ritual room. Beyond the doors was a circular chamber. Before him was in the center of the floor where a massive Mandela engraved into the floor and lying in the center of it all was…

"Moka!" called out Tsukune about to run towards her but one of the cloaked people held him back.

"Wait for our master to come, then you may pass into the Mandela, you have an important part of the ritual, but first we'll need a bit of your blood, it's essential." Said the man, holding a small knife "I'll try not to make this hurt too much he promised making a small cut on Tsukune's arm and gathering some of his blood in a vial.

"What are you going to do with my blood?" asked Tsukune

"We are going to coat the Athame with it for the ritual, our master will describe the details, and Ah, here is our master now." Said the Mage.

Ogaion appeared in the doorway and everyone bowed, following everyone's led he bowed as well. Ogaion approached Tsukune. "now what my aids here and I are about to do is a ritual I have designed myself over the centuries, you see, Moka's spirit hasn't yet left her body, and won't as long as she's within the Mandela, the reason we needed your blood to coat the Athame or ritual dagger, is to represent you and the masculine end of the universe and we already have the chalice here, he said nodding to a woman in the same robes as Ogaion's other aides holding a golden Chalice filled with blood, "However I must ask you, Do you truly love her, after all she did to you?" asked Ogaion

"How do you know of all the beatings she did to me?" asked Tsukune

"The Chairman." Said Ogaion

Tsukune nodded "I do love her, I forgave her when she asked for it, and admitted her feelings to me, I cannot live without her."

Ogaion nodded "The reason I asked you this is because once the Athame with your blood touches the blood in the chalice you will be forever bound to her, never able to seek another lover, I was just checking if it wasn't just a teenage crush." Said Ogaion

"Lord Ogaion, we must begin." Said one of the robed aides

"Yes, Get into position, everyone." Said the Wizard and they did, one dressed in forest green robes stood at the part of the circle opposite the door facing the door, at a ninety degree angle a person in canary yellow robes stood holding a straight stick with runes on it and a crystal in the upper point. Across from the person in the forest Green robes stood a man in fiery red robes and across from the one in canary yellow was one on deep blue robes , these four stood there "It's time said Ogaion holding out his hand, "Take My hand and I will lead you into the Mandela." He said and Tsukune complied. Ogaion lead Tsukune across the edge of Mandela and instantly Tsukune felt as though he was flying across the Universe among the Galaxies, stars and planets and other heavenly bodies of space "This Mandela is a spiritual map of the universe from the Zodiac, to the seasons and the elements that make up the universe, it is through this that we will be able to call upon the power to restore Moka to you. Said Ogaion, finally they reached the center of the Mandela and they returned to the chamber they were originally in however the room seemed to be charged with energy that wasn't demonic or electric or any other energy Tsukune knew of. "Sit here." Said Ogaion, pointing to the spot right beside Moka. Tsukune sat down without saying a word. He wasn't sure if he was to say anything so he just kept quiet and let the experts do the work. Ogaion stood upon the other side of Moka. On the outer edge of the circle a woman came foreword with a censor with incense smoke drifting from it, starting from behind the person in yellow, he began to walk the edge of the Mandela chanting the following words:

"Magick, magick, everywhere, In the earth and in the Air, Magick seals our circle round Between the worlds it shall be bound! Three times around and three times about, a world within, a world without." Said the woman, saying this as he returned to be behind the one in the yellow robes. When he had disappeared into the shadows the one in yellow robes turned around and held his arms up high fingers and palms spread outward and he called out as the others turned in the same direction. With this the man in the yellow robes called out:

"O soaring eagle of the east, rider of the Winds of change, come to us from beyond the sunrise and bring us inspiration! Hail and be Welcome!" at this, it seemed as though to Tsukune's amazement it seemed as though wings were coming forth from the man's arms and the others echoed the man with "Hail and be welcome."

Then the man in red robes turned around and held her hands in a triangular peak above his head and flames started surrounding him and he called out: "O Golden Lion of the south, Ruler of flames and lightning, Come to our Circle and bring us enlightenment! Hail and welcome!

"Hail and be welcome" called the others. At this, the man in the red robes who had invoked fire as Tsukune figured she was doing went into her robes and pulled out an ornate dagger and the vial with Tsukune's blood and held them in his open palms as flames flickered around his feet.

Now everyone turned to the next person who turned around and held her arms in a V-shape and called out: O great Whale of the western sea, come to us from your watery depths and teach us the lesson of flowing! Hail and be welcome!

Once more the other three repeated "Hail and be welcome." When that had been said, the woman wearing the blue robes raised her hands in front of her and a golden Chalice levitated from the altar on the wall in front of her and hovered between her hands.

Finally the person in the forest Green robes turned around and spoke: "O Mighty Bull of the Frozen North come to us from your land of Ice and Mountains and teach us the lesson of stability! Hail and be Welcome!"

"Hail and be welcome" called the others

Now as if this was rehearsed the man with the athame and Tsukune's blood and the woman with the Chalice walked foreword towards Ogaion, Tsukune and Moka in a straight line towards the center. The woman knelt holding the chalice up to Ogaion and the man held the Athame and vial of blood to the Wizard as well. Ogaion raised his hand and the Athame and vial levitated from the red robed man and the vial opend making the blood, Tsukune's blood levitate out and coat the Athame in a thin layer of blood. He looked towards the rafters and called out: Oh, Most beautiful Persephone, Lady of the underworld, we invite you into our Circle to bring us your wisdom from the other side of death to reunite separated lovers, Hail and Be welcome!"

For the last time the others echoed him Hail and Be welcome. From outside the circle a drum sounded and with the drum the people at the elemental points started chanting softly but as the drumming grew faster the chanting became louder "…Earth Air Fire Water…" and they repeated these words faster and faster until they could go no faster and as they chanted, the Mandela started to glow along the outer rim, and as the outer rim glowed the inner parts began to glow too, but this glowing seemed to have a flow to it, as if it was white-glowing water. Soon the light reached the center point of the Mandela and with that, Ogaion took the Athame goated in Tsukune's blood and he called out:

_**"SO MOTE IT BE!"**_and with those words he sank the Athame into the Chalice containing Moka's Blood, the four quarters of the elements, Earth in the North, Air in the east, Fire in the south and Water in the West started to glow and pillars of light shot up from those points, green for earth, yellow for air, red for fire, and blue for water, and slowly these pillars moved from the quarter points towards the center in a straight line and converged at the center turning white and in that central pillar of light were Ogaion, Tsukune and Moka. As the light died down there was silence, nothing moved, and from that silence, Tsukune heard something move right in front of him, and with that movement he felt a feeling he had sorely missed: the connection of vampire to familiar has been restored. Moka had been resurrected Tsukune looked down to see outer Moka looking up to him her emerald green eyes brimming with joy she leaped up and embraced him.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun, It felt like the strangest dream!" she exclaimed and kissed him, gracious to feel those soft lips against his, he embraced her and returned the kiss.

Ogaion nodded "Blessed lady of death, we honor you and your grace within your heart to reunite the bonds of love, we thank you for the miracle you've bestowed upon these two, until we call you again in our worship or request for your aid, Blessed Be." He called out

"Blessed Be." Called out the people of the elemental Quarters.

Once again everyone turned towards the North quarter and the woman in the green robes called out "O Guardians of the frozen north, We thank you for attending our rites , Go if you must; Stay if you will, and ere you depart to your fair and lovely realms, we bid you hail and farewell." She called out

"Hail and Farewell." Repeated the others

then all turned to the west. And the person at the western quarter called out: O guardians of the wat'ry west, We thank you for attending our rites, Go if you must, stay if you will, and ere you depart to your fair and lovely realms, we bid you Hail and fairewell. Once more the people called out hail and farewell. And again the same speech was given with the fiery south and the windy west.

Now the same person who came with the incense burner stepped foreword with a sword this time and standing before the eastern quarter, he placed the sword tip upon the edge of the circle and started walking the same way he did with the censor he called out: "Circle of Magick, circle of art, The rite has ended; now we part. This circle drawin between the worlds be gone as time and space unfurls…, as he finished these words he returned to the eastern quarter, turned to the west, holding the sword directly above his head, point held towards the heavens, and declared ""The rite has ended, Blessed Be!"

"Blessed Be!" everyone called out

it was Ogaion who sait the final words of the gathering: "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again." And the ritual was over, and everyone broke the circle, a couple gnomes came into the room in order to clean up the ritual space, Ogaion came up to Tsukune and Moka who was still in Tsukune's arms. "Follow me, I'll take you to where you shall sleep for you must be tired, and we have a lot to talk about in the mornint." He said and he lead them out of the chamber and down a corridor and into a circular chamber of stone walls, at the far end was a bed of crimson blankets and sheets, "rest well." He said and shut the door

Moka looked into Tsukune's eyes, "So I am really back to life." She said

"Yes." Said Tsukune hardly believing it himself.

"I should have you know that once my father gets wind of this he will urge the elder's council for war with the Ice lands." She said

"But I hope it doesn't come to that, they should just put Mizore and her family on trial, the whole village had nothing to do with it." Said Tsukune, not wanting to have the Youkai world be torn apart by a war because of him."

"you don't understand, Tsukune, My family, the Akiyasha clan has had a blood feud going back to the age of the Crusades, once they hear of this, they will gather all the forces they can, the last time that happened was one of the snow maidens kidnapped my father centuries ago in order to forcibly marry her, the war was barely unnoticed by humans."

"Great, I'm going to be caught up in another war." Said Tsukune slapping his face with his palm.

"But I'm sure he will listen to you seeing as he would be eternally in your dept for saving me." Said Moka smiling, "But for now come to bed." She said with a smile and they went to bed.


	2. Tsukune's New Destiny

Hello everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, this is just a setup chapter (won't give spoilers), WARNING LEMON AHEAD :)

Chapter 2

Tsukune's new destiny

Tsukune and Moka lay side by side in the bed, their bodies sweating and they were breathing heavily. "That was amazing Tsukune!" said inner Moka beaming at her lover. For a little taste of what they did let's rewind back to last night…

~Commence Flashback~

Tsukune lay on top of Moka kissing her neck while stroking her hair lovingly but then Moka pushed him away. Tsukune looked confused but saw the smirk on her face "Aren't we supposed to be naked?" she asked

Tsukune realized what she was asking for and smiled starting to undo the buttons of her shirt revealing the Black satin Bra while Moka removed Tsukune's shirt revealing a scarred but well-muscled chest. Moka licked her lips at the sight of him and started on his pants while Tsukune removed Her skirt and panties at the same timeleaving each other naked in their passionate embrace. Tsukune took his member and lowered it towards Moka's womanhood and inserted it. Moka gritted her teeth with pleasure and started to grin as he slid in and out repeatedly, at this, Tsukune buried his face into Moka's neck kissing it passionately while Moka sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck, not for his blood but to mark him as her own, for she knew that once she made her mark, her father would have no say in not wanting him in the family, he was hers. When the fangs sank in, Tsukune felt a rise in pleasure come up into him, making him insert faster and harder until he finally climaxed with Moka climaxing soon afterward, they flopped like fish out of water on the bed, Tsukune gently squeezing one of her breasts making Moka squeal with pleasure. Overcome with a sudden wave of desire, Tsukune reached up and snapped the rosario from around Moka's neck bringing Inner Moka out and restarting the pleasure as he made love with Inner Moka.

~End Flashback~

"Well now." Said Inner Moka smiling at her lover, "Seeing as I marked you, you have no need for this." She said and she removed the collar around Tsukune's neck and then slammed her lips into his, automatically revoking the contract of familiar and master. "You are no longer my familiar, no more will you have to serve me, I see you as a lover, and no lover must serve the one he or she loves." Said Moka with a smile

At that moment there was a knock on the door as a man in a simple tunic entered and said "Lord Ogaion is waiting for you in the great hall." he said, bowing his way out.

Moka looked at Tsukune "Let's not keep Lord Ogaion waiting." She said and got out of bed with her lover, they dressed in their school uniform that seemed to have been cleaned overnight. The man who notified them of Ogaion waiting in the great hall was waiting outside the door and he escorted them to the great hall, Moka's Rosario was in her pocket for the time being as they entered the great hall.

Lord Ogaion sat at a round table as breakfast was being served, he looked up as the two entered, "Ah please sit down." He said in a raspy voice inclining his head to a couple chairs, which Moka and Tsukune took, For some reason Ogaion Looked rather frail and weak than when Tsukune Met him.

"Lord Ogaion, are you all right?" asked Tsukune a little concerned for the wizard who had saved him from grief and Moka from death.

"That is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Said Lord Ogaion, "For you see, the ritual that my aids and I performed has a massive price, it has burned away almost all of my energy required to do magick, leaving only small remains of my power, I am now a living ghost of what I once was, as Lord of Arcania." Said Ogaion

"Arcania?" asked Tsukune

"The secret world of wizardry, it's part of the Youkai world and is one of the most respective groups in this world, there is an alliance between the vampires and the wizards, Youkai are free to walk around in true form without being feared or hated by the magickal inhabitance and have equal standing." Explained Moka

Ogaion weakly laughed. "The lady vampire knows her stuff, however, in my current condition I won't be able to live further than another seventy years, with my health growing steadily worse, it is time for me to choose my successor, and I have chosen you, Tsukune." said Ogaion

"M-Me?" asked Tsukune not believing his ears

"Yes." Said Ogaion, "You are caring for both humans and Youkai, seeking peace and justice for all races you have a thirst for knowledge and you are willing to fight when the time calls for it." Explained Ogaion, "I will teach you all I can until you are ready to succeed me, and from that point on, you will be the one to aid those in Arcania and the Youkai and human worlds when help is needed, do you accept his offer.

Tsukune thought for a moment then decided that he was in Ogaion's dept eternally, and the best way he could think of to repay him was to learn wizardry so he could help and defend others like This wizard has done for Kami only knows how many centuries. "I accept your offer." Said Tsukune and with that, the legend of Tsukune, Lord of Arcania had begun.

Hope the lemon scene was good, and the beginning of Tsukune's training is up next!


	3. Origins

Hello everyone, I know this fic has been a little too fast for many peoples tastes, this chapter will hopefully explain some of the things that are going on, we will learn why Tsukune was chosen for lordship and many other things... Enjoy--

Chapter 3

The Origins

The very next day Tsukune was escorted to Ogaion's study where his lessons would begin. The room at one time would've been pretty large but now it was cramped with bookshelves crammed to the brim of books, scrolls, tablets with bizzare writing on them, and in the middle of it all sat Ogaion at a desk piled high with books and upon one thick volume labeled _Legendary Norse Artifacts and their Alleged Powers _sat a pure white falcon who fixed Tsukune with a piercing gaze. "Ah, Tsukune, glad you could be here, come and sit, we have much to talk over," said Ogaion with a feeble smile.

Tsukune sat on the stool on the other side of the desk that Ogaion had gestured to. "So, Lord Ogaion, where do we start?" he asked

Ogaion chuckled "where to start indeed, for magick is a subject so vast, so wonderful, and yet so dangerous that someone can get overwhelmed and lost in it, I believe it is best that we start with the beginning." Said Ogaion nodding

"The Beginning?" asked Tsukune

Ogaion nodded and stood up from his desk and took his staff and turned to face him. "Yes, I am to tell you the origins of magick and what started the problems you might face down the road." Said Ogaion. He raised his hand and there was a flash of light. Tsukune was drifting through clouds until he was now floating upon a grass land at night. Tsukune drifted to this one point where a lone hunter that was dressed as such of the Stone Age, he seemed to be shivering as if it was a cold night, though Tsukune didn't feel a thing. Suddenly a man dressed in a cloak emerged from the tall grass and stepped up to the hunter. The Hunter noticed this and raised his spear as if in defense, the Cloaked man didn't flinch or show any sign of being a threat.

"You have no reason to fear," said the cloaked man "I am here to help you."

"I need no help unless you can chase away this cold." Said the hunter

The cloaked man smiled "As a matter of fact I am here to help you and all of your race chase away cold and keep it away for millennia to come." Said the man raising his hands to the heavens.

"How so?" asked the hunter

The cloaked man reached into his cloak and pulled out a small glowing ember and placed it before the hunter. Upon seeing this the hunter scrambled a safe distance from it. The man in the cloak chuckled "I know of human's fear of fire, but know this: I am here to teach you how to tame it, for I have chosen you, the greatest warrior of your tribe how to harness fire and to bring this knowledge back to your people, you will be honored beyond that of people for thousands of years to come as the hunter who tamed fire!" said the cloaked man as he sat down next to the hunter and showed him how to fuel the fire with sticks and wood but also explained how dried animal droppings. As Tsukune watched this, Ogaion appeared at his side Tsukune looked up into the face of the old wizard.

"This is how magick started? With the taming of fire?" asked Tsukune

"Yes it did, around fire, shamans related stories, performed the earliest rituals and much more, the one who taught humans how to do this was known by many names over the millennia: Loki to the Norse, Vulcan to the Romans, Manco Capac to the Incans, and many more and countless others that have been buried by time." Explained Ogaion, "But Now I must show you something that happened thousands of years later and is of much importance to you." He said as the vision of the Hunter and the fire man dissolved into blackness now revealing the snow country but it was in chaos now. The Ice people were seemingly at war with what seemed like human and Vampires, Tsukune had to blink because he saw an aura around the humans that seemed to reveal that they were wizards. Ogaion noticed this, "So, you've unlocked the ability to tell a wizard from a human." He said

"There is a way?" asked Tsukune and Ogaion nodded

"Physically to the untrained eye a wizard has no difference than to humans, however to a Wizard, the way to tell the difference is the aura around the person, Wizards see it all the time, however normal people cannot." Said Ogaion "However what I am here to show you is what caused the feud between Moka's Family and the snow people, Look there." Said Ogaion pointing to a point high upon a cliff to show a man in White robes with a crimson tunic underneath and was holding the same staff Ogaoion was holding, but that was not what Tsukune was looking at, his eyes were upon the wizard's face, He looked almost Identical to Tsukune himself

"W…Who is he?" asked Tsukune

"He is one in a long line of your ancestors, for you see… You are descended from the bloodline of the royal Mages of Arcania." Said Ogaion

Tsukune just stared at the wizard "Okay, Joke's over, where's the hidden Camera?" said Tsukune with a grin on his face

Ogaion raised an eyebrow "Why would I joke about such a powerful lineage?" he asked

"I mean no, if I am descended from one of the most powerful wizards, that would mean I have that same kind of power in my blood!" Ogaion looked at him, smiling. Tsukune's jaw dropped "I do don't I?" he asked and the wizard nodded

"Yes you do, now back to what you are about to see." Said Ogaion as a gigantic castle made of Black Ice started to rise from the snow, it had a wicked look to it as if itself was evil and on a balcony atop the central spire stood a woman dressed in armor made of ice and a scepter also made of Ice as black as the castle.

"Impressive offensive maneuver, Lord Sakuyo, Lord of Arcania, But I, Shalendra the Black Ice queen shall rule over all!"

"Not if I can help it, Why don't you spare the lives of thousands and face me one on one!" called out Tsukune's alleged ancestor

"Hmm… Interesting." Said Shalendra "I accept your challenge." Above the landscape of the battlefield a platform of Ice materialized and both Wizard and Ice queen teleported to the battlefield. The moment they locked eye contact the battle began. Sakuyo charged foreword and launched fireballs from his hand at the Black Ice Queen. From that point on, the battle swayed in advantage between the Lord of Arcania and the Black Ice queen. Overall they seemed to be evenly matched, until Sakuyo held his staff high above his head and started chanting in an ancient tongue words of power and a circular symbol appeared beneath their feet, runes around the edge and three intersecting triangles in the center.

"SEAL OF ODIN SEAL US BOTH TO SAVE THEM ALL!" called Lord Sakuyo and with the Blinding flash of light they, and the Black Ice Castle vanished into the high mountains. With that the snow people retreated, and the vampires and wizards bowed their heads for the memory of their lord and friend but one vampire woman was on her knees with uncontrollable sobs.

From there the vision faded back into Ogaion's study "So I am descended from the old lords of Arcania." Said Tsukune

"Yes indeed you are." Said Ogaion

"But How? Didn't he sacrifice himself to defeat that Black Ice Queen Person? He wouldn't have had time to have a child." asked Tsukune

"Oh he did have a child to a woman who he cared about however that marrige was forced upon him by the high council." Replied Ogaion mournfully

"An arranged marriage?!" exclaimed Tsukune

"It was quite common in those days for one of his and now your stature, but those days have long since passed, however the woman he married did grant him a child, a daughter who was raised by the vampire you saw Mourning over the loss of his Lordship."

Why her?" asked Tsukune

"Lord Sakuyo's wife died in giving birth to the girl, even though it was an arranged marriage, Lord Sakuyo did care for her, and was very depressed when she passed, it was her: Karua Suzen, Later to be half sister to your lover Moka Akiyasha that would raise the child, for you see, Karua saved Lord Sakuyo from sadness and he was able to love again, when Sakuyo sacrificed himself to stop the Black Ice Queen, she blamed the Ice people for the chaos she caused and with that began the feud between the Akiyasha family and the ice people that still goes to this day." Said Ogaion "However when the Vampires hear of one of the Ice people killing one of their own, they will mostly sound a cry for war and regrettably due to the Alliance between the vampire clans and Arcania, we would have no choice but to heed their call." Said Ogiaon sadly

"What?! Go to war because of one killing?!" exclaimed Tsukune

"It is what started World War I in the human world." Replied Ogaion

"True, but rather than that, isn't there a court that Mizore can be tried upon?" asked a stressed out Tsukune

Ogaion sighed, "I knew we would get onto the subject of the Youkai legal system when I brought this up, for you see, when a crime is committed from one Youkai race to another, the accused is tried by the same species that the crime was committed against, so in other words, Mizore would be tried against a court of vampires." Explained Ogaion

"But knowing what I do about Vampires, Mizore would be tried before the judge sits down!" said Tsukune in shock

"You are talking as though you don't believe she killed Moka." Said Ogaion "You know she killed the one you love so why do you defend her right to a fair trial?" asked the wizard simply.

"I'm not defending her, she deserves to be punished but bringing the subject back to a potential war, the Village had nothing to do with what Mizore did, the whole village shouldn't suffer for what ONE of their kind caused." Said Tsukune

Ogaion smiled "A wise answer, a fine wizard you will be, for an important part of being a wizard in battle is knowing when it is right to go into battle and when it is just taking lives needlessly, you seem to know the difference very well, I believe that is all for today, I will call you when it is time for your next lessons, then we will begin the search for your true name." said Ogaion

Tsukune stood up and was about to head out the door to be with Moka but he stopped "Lord Ogaion, could I ask you something?" he asked

"Of course, a wizard must always be ready for knowledge." Said Ogaion

"How did you know I was in the village of the snow people." Asked Tsukune

"Well, part of it was from the chairman and two, I've had some of my contacts keeping an eye on your family for a long time, but that story is for another time, you are dismissed." Said Ogaion

---

Maybe this chapter was still a bit short, Those of you who were yelling at me for writing Mizore out of the fic too abruptly, I should have you know that the next chapter will be a short one however we will see mizore again next chapter (in fact the chapter will focus around Mizore) Lord of the Land of Fire, if you are reading this, I hope I answered some of your questions and desire YOUR feedback above all others Until then may you blessed be


	4. Important Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello to all my friends here on fan fiction, it has been a wonderful time talking with you all, reading some of your stuff and hearing your responses to my work, but now I am here with some good news and some bad news, the bad news first: the Bad news is that I am putting ALL of my fanfics on Hiatus until further notice, I won't be updating for a good long time, because I'm going to focus my creative energies on WRITING A BOOK! You heard right! I, Dragon Ninja 1138, master of anime and other crossover stories, is going to write his own book! I do hope to get it published, it will be completely MY ORIGINAL WORK! No borrowing off of others, just my own brain! I won't give out ANY Details as to what the book is going to have, All I will say is that it will be a Sword & Sorcery Novel and the kind of book I would've LOVED reading If it wasn't written by me!

However Just because I am not going to be Posting for a while, DOES NOT mean I will be completely gone from here, I will still be reading fanfics, posting comments, AND talking with all of you whenever I can, and when My Book is ready, ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED MY STORIES AND ME AS AN AUTHOR WILL BE THE FIRST TO HEAR IT'S TITLE AND WHEN IT WILL BE RELEASED!


End file.
